A Wrong Done Right
by LeBlanch
Summary: The second Giant War is over, and Gaea has been defeated. The world is enjoying a time of peace, and for once, things are going well for the demigods. However, some light is revealed on an old incident and it throws Olympus in disarray. What will happen when a child of one of the Big Three who was thrown into Tartarus for a crime he didn't commit, is revealed to be innocent?


**Disclaimer: I don't own this amazing, gift of God, series. (Shame, I know.)**

* * *

"Spoken"

'Thoughts'

*actions/sounds*

* * *

*thud*

*clang*

"See you tomorrow, traitor."

A snake woman sneered at the person she just threw in a cell. **(A/N: Think, something like Kampê. That creepy snake lady Percy fought in "The Battle of The Labyrinth".**) It then proceeded to leave, cackling to herself, mumbling something about entertainment in Tartarus never getting old.

The boy, who was thrown into the cell, crawled to the corner furthest from the bars with the greatest amount of difficulty and pain. His arms and legs were covered in dirt, mud, and openly bleeding cuts and bruises.

With a final grunt of pain, he propped himself against the corner of the cell, leaning his back that was full of open wounds, to the wall.

He closed his eyes and tried to even his breathing. He was going into shock, and he knew it. He tried his best to calm the trembling of his body, but he was quickly getting cold because of all the blood loss. His skin was losing its pigmentation pretty quickly too.

Then without warning, he was splashed with water. Now, cold water on open wounds is bad enough. But when you're in Tartarus, "cold" is more of a fantasy than an actual thing. Instead, he cried out in pain as the scorching hot flame water reached his open, and already burning wounds.

However, instead of making things worse, his wounds started to heal. His bruises started disappearing, and his skin regained some color. All the mud and dirt that adorned his body and hair was all washed away in an instant. And despite being just splashed with fire water, his clothes remained completely unsinged, dry, and surprisingly cleaned as well.

The boy looked at who doused him with water from the Phlegethon river and saw the same green snake lady who has been tormenting him day after day, week after week, month after month, and year after year. A ghost of a feeling, spurred inside of him. Rage, resentment, but it immediately disappeared. The defense mechanism his mind has placed upon him getting the better of him. He couldn't even scream at her, even if he really wanted to.

It's been so long since he last talked, since he last cared, that he whenever he tried to, his throat wouldn't work the way he wanted it to. The only thing he ever heard from himself now is his grunts and screams of pain.

He glanced at the puddles of sweat that accumulated on the floor in front of him. He saw his reflection in it, but he no longer recognized the person who stared back. Medium length, and messy black hair stuck to the person's sweaty face, pale skin that had once been quite tan, and empty, murky green eyes stared back into his own. As the puddle started evaporating, he brought his knees close to his body and buried his head between them, using his arms to try and shield his head from the heat of Tartarus.

He willed himself not to sleep, because he knew that if he slept, he would be forced to witness nightmares he didn't want to face any more than he was already being forced to. It's bad enough that he had to relive his nightmares everyday as punishment, he also ended up seeing them in his dreams too.

His train of thought was interrupted by a fit of coughs because of the dryness of his throat. His throat felt like it was being constantly scraped by shards of glass every time he breathed. He didn't have to drink any water because during his daily bath of Phlegethon water, his body becomes hydrated automatically. And if he tried to drink the water, it just scorched his already dry throat so he decided to just stop drinking it altogether.

He glanced at the wall beside him, where multiple lines were carved in groups of five, marking how long he was in there. He's long since abandoned trying to count how many days he's been there because first of all, there was no way to keep time. But mostly, it just filled him with dread the longer he kept count. It made him feel worse knowing that he's been there that long, and no one would be coming to save him.

He recounted all the lines that filled up more than three fourths of the wall and it all added up to 5475. He stopped counting after that. By this point, he no longer knew nor cared how long he has been here. All he knew was that he was sentenced to spend an eternity of punishment here right after serving in World War II (**A/N: that marks almost 74 years since the end of World War II to the end of Blood of Olympus to which this story is set. Rick Riordan universe timeline here:** /rick-riordans-mythology-timeline-of-events/).

He's long since abandoned any hope of ever getting out of this hell hole. Long since he abandoned his hate for the person who framed him, long since he abandoned the resentfulness he felt for the gods who cast him here, and long since he abandoned the betrayal he felt when his own father did nothing to prevent this fate from befalling him.

In all the time he's been here, he's learned to stop hoping, stop being angry, or just stop feeling in general. Why? Because it made his suffering more tolerable. The only things he ever feels now are pain and regret. But if he was to be honest with himself, it would be because he wants to. Among all the punishments he endures every day, the punishment of self-loathing and regret he inflicts upon himself is the worst. It's the only one that truly makes him miserable.

He pried himself away from the torture of his thoughts and finally moved from his curled up position in the corner of the cell. He chose to lay on his side, using his arm as a headrest, and looked out his jail cell. He saw nothing but the terrifying landscape of Tartarus, and the ominous orange glow on the horizon.

He asked himself if that's what the light of sun looked like now. He immediately regretted doing so because he suddenly felt much worse. Dread found its way to the pit of his stomach because he just realized that he's been here so long that he's forgotten what the sky looked like. He's been here so long that he was comparing the glow of the Phlegethon river to the warm glow of the sun.

It's been… to be honest he didn't know how long. It almost seemed like forever since he last felt like crying. He was already convinced that he's already run out of tears. But as he closed his eyes, he thought he felt his eyes sting as he closed them, no longer caring if nightmares tormented him.

'I just want to see the sky one last time.' He thought to himself, before he finally surrendered to his fatigue and fell asleep.

* * *

The crackling of fire echoed through the throne room of Olympus. The usual noise of bickering, laughing, or music (courtesy of Apollo and his bluetooth speakers) that usually filled the air was absent. In the middle of the throne room, stood Hades, god of the dead, ruler of the Underworld. He had his back turned to the other gods and was looking into the hearth to which Hestia was sitting by.

"And you're sure of this?"

Everyone, bar Hades who remained looking at the fire, and Poseidon, the god of the sea and storms, the earthshaker, who seemed to have his head buried in his hands, looked towards the King of Olympus, Zeus, the god of Thunder, Lord of the Skies. (**A/N: I know the titles and domains were unnecessary and made the sentence look run-on, but I had to do it. I couldn't resist. Sorry, lol.**)

"Yes, I'm sure. As I have just told you, Thanatos came by unannounced, which first of all, is very unlike him, and told me that we had an urgent matter. A mistake." Hades said, turning around to meet his brother's gaze. "He was apparently visited by Astraea (**A/N: Greek goddess of justice**) and Nemesis and they brought up an old incident. They said that they were there to make things right, and to settle an unfinished score." He continued.

Poseidon chose that moment to finally look up and speak. "But how? I-" Poseidon cut himself off, choosing instead to angrily slam his fist on his throne's armrest.

"Believe me brother, I too am very displeased with this incident. It is not often someone is able to fool me. To fool all of us." Hades said slowly. "I don't take pleasure in knowing that I have condemned the wrong man." He continued, walking to his brother's side. He put a hand on his shoulder and a solemn sigh escaped from his lips.

"A son of yours, no less."

And with that, the silence returned. During all this, Zeus had an unreadable expression. He was leaning into his throne, legs crossed, and his hands clenched into fists on his throne's armrest. However, like the calm before the storm, his calm demeanor did not last for long.

"WHO THEN IS THE TRUE CULPRIT!?" Zeus' voice thundered all throughout Olympus. "Who is the man who framed Poseidon's son!?" Zeus said, finally standing up.

Thunderclouds started forming around Olympus, reflecting the growing anger Zeus felt at the injustice his brother's child has suffered.

Ever since the second Giant War has ended, the world started changing. Greeks and Romans finally reunited, Olympus, finally opening its doors once more, the gods starting to interact with their demigod children. And one of the biggest changes, which has been greatly appreciated by Hera, was that the Olympians were finally starting to resemble a family. Most especially the Big Three, who have finally ended their petty grudges against each other, and reconciled.

So, it is no longer a surprise to the other gods, to see Zeus so angry at the injustice that has befallen his brother.

"Woman, actually."

Everyone turned towards Hades once more, who walked back to the middle of the room.

"It was no man who did this. It was a woman. A demigod daughter of Hecate, who was been trained by Circe herself in the arts of dark magic." Hades explained. At this piece of information, the gods all had shocked expressions. Hermes even almost fell out of his throne.

"A truly terrifying combination." Hestia voiced her opinion. Demeter then decided to voice her own thoughts. "A woman worthy of cereal, truly." She said with a nod. Ares had to resist the urge to groan at Demeter's constant obsession with cereal.

"Her name is Melisandre Müller, and she was on the side of the Axis Powers, along with my sons and daughters during World War II. She was presumed dead after the war but it seems she actually survived. She changed her name, and laid low all this time." He finally continued.

"Wait, I know that name."

Once again, everyone turned to the one who spoke. Unexpectedly, it was Aphrodite who spoke.

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked Aphrodite.

"I know that girl. She ruined a cute couple project of mine that I have been working so hard on by killing the man, and even getting away with it. So I decided to give her a visit. When she met me in her dream, she cursed at me for making a mistake. Going as far as saying that she was the one who was supposed to catch the heart of the man and that I wasn't doing my job right. So, I cursed her. I cursed her to get her heart horribly broken by falling in love with a man she can never have." Aphrodite explained.

"And did she?" Athena asked, her stormy grey eyes, extra stormy, as if her mind was running a hundred miles per second.

"To my knowledge, yes." Aphrodite answered, looking at her nails, as if she was quickly losing interest at the subject.

"Have you figured something out Athena?" Poseidon, at seeing his long time rival's eyes, suddenly rose from his throne and turned to her.

Athena, looked at him and was about to roll her eyes when she realized he used her actual name instead of one of his many nicknames for her. She then realized that Poseidon was undoubtedly serious.

"It is simply a theory." She answered cautiously, not intending to get anyone's hopes up.

"Speak, daughter. We have learned to trust the prowess of your mind, and rarely has it ever let us down." Zeus told her.

She looked at Poseidon once more before she continued. "If Aphrodite's curse truly had worked, then wouldn't it have been possible that Melisandre could have fallen in love with Poseidon's son?" She proposed.

Her theory intrigued everyone, even causing Dionysus, Apollo, and Ares to start listening again.

"If Melisandre and Poseidon's son both met at the battlefields, on the opposite sides of the war, then truly, wouldn't that make him a man she can never have?" She continued. "It could be possible that the realization that she would never have him, broke her heart and lead her to curse him to commit his crime. After all, as Lord Hades has said, this woman is a demigod daughter of Hecate, meaning she would have already had a natural talent for magic. And to have been personally trained by Circe... a curse of that magnitude would have been child's play." She finished.

"Woah, this is getting good and it's not even a war story. I always thought the saying "All's fair in love and war." was just something old flame beard said whenever he got jealous of me and Aphrodite and played a prank on us." Ares said, chuckling.

Hephaestus just grumbled and continued tinkering with the few pieces of celestial bronze and imperial gold he had.

"What do you think Dionysus? You're the leading expert on the psychologically insane." Apollo asked Dionysus with a curious smirk.

"I could definitely see it happening. I mean I don't know about love and all, but a curse like that could definitely drive someone insane. It wouldn't be the first time someone has gone mad for love." He said, swirling his goblet filled with Diet coke.

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone became silent as Poseidon slammed his trident into the ground, the foundations of Olympus shaking.

Down on the surface, all seven seas were suddenly becoming untamed. Calm oceans and seas, quickly becoming ridden with storms and angry waves.

"Let's get to the point. Hades! Is this truly what happened?" Poseidon turned to Hades. His voice, full of authority that only the Big Three could possess.

"Yes. As usual, Athena's deductions are impressive. It is indeed true. It would appear that Melisandre did curse Poseidon's son when he intercepted and neutralized a fatal attack Melisandre had aimed at one of his comrades. Your daughter actually Zeus. Lilianna Taylor." Hades confirmed, pausing to look at Zeus. "All this was brought to light when Melisandre Müller finally passed away and came before my court. Apparently, she lived a peaceful and quiet life on her own. A life, she didn't deserve. She is now being detained in the courtroom of the underworld, her ongoing trial, on recess." Hades finished.

Poseidon could not believe his ears. While he had to deliver the ultimate punishment to his son, this woman, lived a peaceful life. All he could hear by this point was the rage of the sea, and all he could feel was the tremors that his heartbeat created that shook the earth.

Before his anger became too powerful for him to control, he felt a hand on his shoulder, waking him from his trance.

"Brother, I know you are angered. But you need to calm down. There would be no purpose to the unnecessary deaths of mortals." Zeus told his brother both sternly and understandingly.

Poseidon shoved Zeus' hand off his shoulder with a growl. He closed his eyes and his eyebrows furrowed but he eventually calmed down. As he walked back to his throne, everyone could feel the seas calm down and the tremors stop.

"You're right... I'm sorry, I just-... I'm very, very, angry." Poseidon said while running a hand across his face. His words, restrained.

It's no mystery to the gods that Poseidon loves all his children dearly. Even his demigod children. His most recent son, the hero of Olympus, the bane of the titans and the slayer of giants, is testament to his love for his children. He has showered the boy with nothing but encouragement and blessings, despite the limited communication the gods had with their demigod children in recent years. Especially so, since Percy Jackson was a child born during the pact of the Big Three.

"It is alright brother. But I agree with you. This discussion has gone on for long enough. Let's get to the point." Zeus said, turning to Hades.

Hades nodded and continued.

"Naturally, she will face the gravest of punishments I can give to a soul. Eternity in the Fields of Punishment. There will be no paperwork, there will be no further hearings, there will be no pleading for innocence." Hades said with a sense of finality.

"Very well then. Melisandre Müller shall be-" Zeus started but he was interrupted by Artemis.

"Father, if I may!" Artemis suddenly spoke up, rising from her throne.

"Uhhh, Arty, what are you doing?" Apollo asked his twin with a panicked expression.

Artemis ignored her brother and turned to Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades.

"Father, Lord Poseidon, Lord Hades, I would like to voice out my opinion that Melisandre Müller does get a fair and just trial. I know she has fooled us all and has done Lord Poseidon and his son a great injustice, but I do believe she deserves a fair trial, as all souls do." Artemis declared as she bowed her head.

For a moment, nothing was said. It felt similar to the calm before the storm before Zeus' anger surfaced minutes ago. This time however, the storm was Poseidon.

"YOU DARE!" Poseidon growled, his eyes burning with the rage of the seven seas. Artemis flinched and fell to her knees, as if Poseidon's anger was adding weight upon her shoulders.

The entertainment from the other gods' faces at Apollo's panic immediately disappeared once the Lord of the Seas' voice echoed through the throne room once again.

"I had to cast my own son to Tartarus for a crime he did not commit! I had to convince myself that my son was a traitor! I had to turn my back on the son who filled me with pride and joy and YOU DARE SUGGEST GIVING THE WOMAN BEHIND ALL THIS A FAIR TRIAL!" Poseidon continued to shout.

Artemis almost whimpered at the rage and power being directed towards her by her uncle.

Suddenly, Apollo jumped from his throne stood beside Artemis, facing Poseidon's wrath head on. The moment he got there however, he was forced on his knees by the pure pressure of Poseidon's hate filled glare.

"L-Lord Poseidon, my sister meant no disrespect. I'm sure she has an extremely valid reason for her to believe that this woman deserves a fair trial. After all, justice is for everyone." Apollo said, bowing as low as Artemis.

"Justice? JUSTICE!? Where was justice when ALL OF YOU voted for him to be thrown into Tartarus! Where was justice when my son turned to me, desperate for help, and I WAS FORCED TO IGNORE HIM!" Poseidon clamored, looking around at all the gods.

On the surface, the seas were once again raging. The earth, once again shaking. This time, stronger than the last. Waves crashed into each other, maelstroms started toiling in the seas, earthquakes shaking all corners of the world.

"Brother, please! Calm down! I know you don't want to hear this, but it is Artemis' right as a member of the Olympian Council to voice her opinions." Zeus pleaded, standing in front of his children, shielding them from Poseidon' rage.

"I must agree brother. I know it is within your right to be angry, but as a member of the Olympian Council, you must give Artemis a chance to speak. I am on your side when it comes to the damnation of Melisandre Müller but you must calm down or else we face a catastrophe from which the mortals will all suffer!" Hades exclaimed, standing in front of Poseidon as well.

"P-please Lord Poseidon! U-Uncle! I have a valid reason for feeling this way!" Artemis called out from behind Zeus and Hades, struggling to stand.

Poseidon looked at his brothers, before letting out a frustrated sigh. He closed his eyes and massaged his temples, before nodding silently. Poseidon walked swiftly backed to his throne and sat back down.

The seas and the earth lessened their violent actions greatly but did not stop.

Artemis and Apollo stood up cautiously as Zeus and Hades gave Artemis the floor. Apollo choosing to stay beside his sister, holding her for support.

"It is undoubtedly true that Melisandre has committed an unforgivable sin, however, she lived her life a maiden, and therefore, she falls into my domain. It is my duty as the goddess of maidens, to voice out my concerns that she has a fair trial on the grounds that this all started from a curse given by Aphrodite." Artemis explained, doing her best not to let her voice waver.

Aphrodite audibly gasped and rose from her throne to object.

"Now wait just a minute-"

"I wasn't finished!" Artemis interrupted her outburst. Aphrodite sat back down with a scowl.

She turned back to the Big Three and continued. "I do not wish to include Aphrodite in this matter anymore than she already is nor do I wish to shift the blame to her. I only wish that my humble request as the goddess of maidens for Melisandre Müller to have a fair trial, be heard and considered." She finished with a bow. Apollo, having been there beside his sister holding her for support, bowed as well.

Zeus and Hades turned toward Poseidon with looks as if to say 'There you have it.' or 'What do you say?'.

Poseidon massaged his temples again, grumbling something about fairness and domains. Eventually, he calmed down and the seas and the earth followed his temper.

"Fine. I have heard your request and offer the final judgement to my brother, Zeus. The job was yours anyway." Poseidon said, grumbling the last part.

Everyone aside from the big three let out a breath they didn't realize they were holding. The Olympians almost always have equal footing on most matters. But it is in rare times like these, that they are reminded why Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades are regarded as The Big Three. It is in times like these that they are reminded of the difference in power the three eldest brothers who slayed Kronos the first time around, has compared to them.

Zeus simply chuckled and patted Poseidon's shoulder as Hades rolled his eyes at how quickly his brother's mood changes. Zeus may have the biggest temper, but Poseidon had the scariest mood swings.

"Very well." Zeus said turning back to the other gods. He and Hades walked back to their thrones and sat down. Apollo and Artemis also went back to their respective thrones, and Hestia reappeared from the hearth and sat down beside it.

"Wait, when did you disappear Hestia?" Apollo suddenly asked. Artemis glared at him like an idiot for speaking out of turn after what had just happened. Athena shook her head and mumbled 'idiot' beneath her breath. Hermes slapped his forehead and Ares hit Apollo upside the head.

Zeus simply sighed in exasperation and clenched his fist at his children's antics. However, a pair of delicate hands encased Zeus' fist and he found himself relaxing it. He looked up to see his wife, Hera giving him a small smile, as if to say, 'Well, this is our family. What can you do?'. Zeus gave her a small smile in return before facing everyone again.

"In light of the recent discussion, I declare that Melisandre Müller, be given a trial held by Hades' fairest judges. However, she is to be given no chance at Elysium and must be given extra punishment for at least a decade if ever she is granted The Fields of Asphodel. Any objections!?" Zeus questioned, as if he was daring anyone to object again. "Then let it be done." He looked towards Hades who nodded.

"And what of the boy?" Hades asked Zeus. Everyone's heads turned to the Lord of the sky, except Poseidon who was leaning back into his throne while staring mournfully into the hearth.

"He shall be given the justice he deserves." Zeus declared, glancing at Poseidon. "All who vote for the release of Caspian Evans, Son of Poseidon, and recently revealed hero of World War II, from his eternal punishment, raise your hands!" He ordered.

13 hands were raised in the air.

"Then let him be free of his prison in Tartarus, and let us welcome him home as a hero."

* * *

"Oh Fleecy, do me a solid. Show me Poseidon."

Percy growled in frustration as his third attempt at an Iris message to his dad failed once again. He was in his cabin, sitting in front of his personal Iris Message device, a.k.a. his little salt water fountain that he had Tyson make. He had to get another one because he kind of destroyed the original one he got from his dad a few years before the Titan war.

Why was he trying to contact his godly parent at 2 am in the morning? Well maybe he, and most probably the entire country, was shaken awake by a catastrophic earthquake. Now when you wake up from an earthquake, you might think the first thing you should do is run outside to a clear area. And you'd be right, if circumstances were normal. No, when your father is known as "The Earthshaker", you find out what pissed your dad off so much, he almost leveled the state of New York.

Percy's panic is only fueled by the gut wrenching feeling he's getting because of the crashing of the waves and the churning of the sea, and the multiple storms covering the seas of the Atlantic, and Indian oceans. How did he know that? He just felt it. Then suddenly, everything stopped. The tremors stopped abruptly, and the sea stopped raging.

He was about to try IM'ing his father again, when he realized he was out of drachmas. So with a growl, he put on the first shirt and pair of pants he could grab and dashed out of his cabin.

When he got out, he realized that everyone in Camp Half-Blood already left their cabins, probably in fear of the earthquake collapsing their cabins on top of them.

"Percy!"

Percy turned toward the voice who called out to him and saw his girlfriend, Annabeth running towards him. He jogged towards her too and met her halfway. Annabeth crashed into him and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a light squeeze.

"What happened? What was that earthquake!?" She asked him when they pulled away. "I don't know. All I know is, whatever it is, it made my dad furious." Percy replied with a serious expression.

"So it was your dad." She confirmed, but it sounded like an accusation. "What do you think could have gotten him so angry?" She turned to him again. "Honestly, I don't know. It's only been a little more than a month since the Giant War and the defeat of Gaea. And I don't know about you, but I'm not in a hurry to find the next big problem we have to face." Percy replied with a tired expression.

Annabeth gave him a sad smile but turned her gaze to the sea with a worried expression.

"What's with all the ruckus?"

Annabeth and Percy, and a few other campers turned to the voice and found Nico di Angelo slowly walking towards them, looking like a zombie.

"Gods Nico, did you sleep through that earthquake?" Annabeth asked him with a concerned tone.

Nico rubbed his eyes with his sleeve and looked up at Annabeth and Percy.

"What earthquake?" He asked blankly.

"You know; you embody the saying 'sleeping like the dead'." Percy told him with a teasing smirk.

Nico scowled at him and growled. "Shut it, Jackson." He retorted. "What happened?" He asked, finally awake.

"We think something has Poseidon mad. Like, really mad." Annabeth answered Nico.

Nico looked deep in thought for a moment. "Well, whatever it is, I hope that-"

Nico suddenly stopped talking and his eyes were full of alarm. He knelt down and touched the ground, eyes closed, as if he were listening to something.

At the same time, Percy stumbled, suddenly getting a bad feeling. He could feel his palms get sweaty and the gut wrenching feeling he got a while ago was starting to return.

"Percy! What's wr-"

"EVERYONE BRACE YOURSELVES! ANOTHER EARTHQUAKE IS COMING!" Percy interrupted Annabeth, shouting at the top of his lungs.

Right as he said that, the ground shook with even more intensity than before. Campers started falling to the floor and cabins started rocking. A fissure suddenly opened up below them and a few unfortunate campers, Annabeth and Percy included stumbled into it. Fortunately, everyone was able to prevent themselves from falling in completely by grabbing the edges of the chasm and holding on to other campers.

"Nico!" Percy yelled, holding onto the ledge as he held Annabeth in his other hand, preventing her from falling in. At that moment, both Annabeth and Percy had flashbacks to when they were in Rome, dangling just above a pit that lead straight into Tartarus. Annabeth almost had a panic attack but she was brought out of her stupor when Percy called out to her.

"Annabeth! It's going to be fine. We're not falling down, and we're NOT going back to Tartarus. I won't let us fall ever again." He told her soothingly before giving her a comforting smirk. Annabeth looked up into his sea-green eyes and suddenly, she wasn't so scared anymore.

Suddenly, skeletal figures started crawling up from the depths of the chasm and started pulling campers up the fissure to safety. It took a while because while all this was going on, the earthquake continued.

When Percy and Annabeth finally got up, he didn't have a moment to rest because he could feel another disaster about to happen. He looked to the forest, in the general direction of Long Island Sound, and immediately bolted towards the forest.

Annabeth and Nico, seeing the urgency in Percy's eyes decided to follow him, no questions asked.

"Grover! Grover! G-Man where are you!" Percy called out once he reached the forest, doing his best to avoid falling over because of the tremors.

"Percyyyyy! Over here!"

Percy looked over to see Grover, along with a few other satyrs and nymphs, trying to keep the animals calm and keeping trees from falling over. When he got there, he noticed that the tremors have significantly lessened. The waters, no longer raging as strongly as before. However, he could still feel the looming threat that was about to happen.

"Grover, listen! You need to gather all the satyrs, nymphs, and animals in the forest and evacuate further into camp. Get as far away as possible from Long Island Sound! Thalia's tree should be far enough." Percy said frantically.

"Why? What's happening Percy?" He asked, with a similar panicked expression.

"A tidal wave! I don't know what's got dad so angry, but I could feel the sea pulling back and gathering around 800 miles off the shore of Long Island Sound. The earthquake isn't helping either!" Percy explained frantically, helping a tree nymph who fell to the ground up.

"A tidal wave!? That's really baaaaaad!" Grover exclaimed, letting out a nervous bleat.

"Percy! What's happening?" Annabeth called out once her and Nico finally reached Percy.

"Tidal wave from Long Island Sound, we need to evacuate the forest and get the campers up the hill to Thalia's tree. That's the highest ground we have! You help Grover evacuate the forest and after that, alert Chiron of the situation and get the cabin counselors to get their cabins to the top of the hill!" Percy told her.

"What about you!?" Annabeth asked him with a scared expression. "You need to come with us!" She held onto his arms.

"Come on Wise Girl, you know what I need to do." Percy told her with a soft smile as he tucked stray strands of Annabeth's blond curls behind her ear.

Annabeth closed her eyes and scrunched her eyebrows. She took a shaky breath and kissed Percy. Percy closed his eyes and kissed her back, pulling her closer to him. Annabeth was the first to pull away, affixing Percy with a grey eyed glare.

"You better come back Seaweed Brain. We still have that report due for Monday. We just started college in New Rome, and I don't want a bad mark on my record this early in the semester." She told him, tears gathering at the corner of her eyes.

"You got it. Now get out of here." He told her, looking to Grover as well. 'Get her clear.' He thought to him, using their empathy link. Grover nodded with a determined yet worried expression.

Annabeth and Grover started herding the inhabitants of the forest further into camp.

"Nico, mind giving me a hand?" Percy turned to Nico.

"It's not like I have a choice Jackson. I'd have to clean your mess once you messed up anyway, might as well help you now." Nico answered with a smirk. Percy smirked back and they both sprinted towards Long Island Sound.

Ever since the Giant War ended, the children of the Big Three got significantly closer to each other. And not just Jason and Thalia, Nico and Hazel, or Percy and Tyson. They started opening up to each other and started becoming close friends. They were basically cousins after all.

They cleared the forest and entered the beach and they saw that there was now a lot of beach and not a lot of sea. The water has stopped receding, now approximately a thousand miles out into the sea and a terrifying 60-foot wave was now hurtling towards them at hundreds of miles per hour.

"Well, that's horrifying." Nico said bluntly beside Percy. "Tell me about it." Percy replied, trying his best not to let the fear seep into his voice.

"You think-…you think you can stop it?" Nico asked Percy apprehensively. Percy turned to Nico and gave him a defeated smile.

"Not a chance."

Nico didn't answer back and just turned to look at the wave hurtling towards them, getting closer and closer.

"I'll do my best to slow it down and make it smaller. But I need you to create something to catch the blunt of the impact here at the shore so the camp won't suffer as much damage." Percy told Nico as he walked further down the shore, into where the water used to be.

"Alright. You can count on me." Nico answered. Percy gave him one last smirk before he summoned all the remaining water in the sand to rise and propel him forward towards the tidal wave.

* * *

Percy did his best to pull all the remaining water in what used to be the sea bed, effectively drying it. He propelled himself forward, basically creating his own, albeit significantly smaller, tidal wave.

The closer he got, the taller the looming tidal wave got and he started having second thoughts. He started doubting if he could even slow this thing down. And the scariest thing, he started doubting if he was even going to make it out of this alive. He can breathe underwater and handle water pressure, but he doubted getting slammed by thousands of kilograms of sea water would increase his chances of being alive.

He's done and accomplished some pretty great things sure, saving Olympus (twice), beating Gaea, slaying titans and beating the Giants, but he never did all of those things alone. He couldn't even remember the last time he faced something truly alone.

Yeah Nico was there as a second line of defense, but that would mean nothing if he failed to cripple this tidal wave. The lives of everyone at camp, for the first time ever, DIRECTLY falls into his hands.

Percy growled and slapped himself. He didn't have the luxury or time to be second guessing himself. He had to do this. He had to make it out of this alive. He couldn't AFFORD to fail.

After all, Annabeth would kill him if he died and left her to do all the work for that report.

Once he got close enough to be able to influence the water of the tidal wave, he stopped his own and closed his eyes, summoning all his focus and influence over the sea. He grasped the feeling of the tidal wave, hurtling towards him. He imagined the tidal wave as a buck-wild horse like Arion recklessly charging down an empty expressway, and he imagined himself grabbing the reins and trying to get the horse to slow down.

The moment he did though, he stumbled and almost lost his concentration. The tidal wave was too strong. It felt like the horse started dragging him along, instead of him slowing it down. He closed his eyes again and pushed himself over his limit. The gut wrenching feeling he gets when he controls a huge amount of water, twisting his insides as if it were a blender and his insides were the unfortunate ingredients used for a puree.

He screamed as he finally willed his entire being, both his mortal and godly half, to use every last inch of power inside him.

(A/N: ONE FOR ALL 1,000,000%! XD Sorry, I had to do it.)

Finally, he felt the Tidal Wave slow down and decrease in size significantly. The image of the horse in his head, slowing from a wild and desperate charge, into a controlled sprint.

Percy panted heavily, doing his best just to keep himself on his wall of water. He looked up at the tidal wave and let out a relieved chuckle to see that the once 60-foot wall of water was now a little over half of how tall it used to be, probably around 34-feet now and significantly slower. He also noticed that the sea wasn't violent anymore and the already mild earthquake has finally stopped.

He turned around and was about to high tail it back to the shore but stopped himself when he saw what Nico has accomplished.

It was an impressive wall of bones that rose around 20 or so feet into the air and it covered the entire shore that lead into the camp. It radiated a black sort of energy and black flames were visibly licking off the surface in certain places. On top of the wall, he could spot a small dot of black, which he assumed was Nico. The figure was on all fours on top of the wall and was holding onto a black sword that was planted into the wall.

'It's not enough' Percy thought to himself. Even though he was about a hundred miles away from the shore, he felt that Nico was looking right at him, thinking the exact same thing. Then he saw another black figure land on the wall. He squinted his eyes and saw Blackjack, his Pegasus who loved calling him "Boss". But then he saw the person riding him. He was a hundred miles away but he could swear that those worried grey eyes bore right into his sea green ones.

Annabeth was here.

"Ah… you've done it now Wise Girl." Percy said to himself with a nervous chuckle.

Well, he couldn't turn back NOW. Letting this wave slam into the wall was NO LONGER AN OPTION. With a shaky breath, Percy turned around to face the tidal wave again. Summoning all his concentration once more, he forced his own tidal wave to rise as much as possible and move as fast as possible forward. With a desperate shout, his wave slammed into the approaching tidal wave, him included.

* * *

Annabeth had been having a great month. They beat Gaea and won the Second Giant War, they celebrated Percy's 17th birthday, she and Percy celebrated their very first anniversary, which just so happens to be on the same day (Annabeth was thankful she could save effort and money on gifts), and then the gods gave them the rest of the month off to do whatever they please.

'Not that we needed permission from them.' Annabeth thought, rolling her eyes. Things were supposed to be smooth sailing from here. She and Percy just started going to college in the Newly Rebuilt New Rome, which had to be fixed because Leo bombarded it with ballistae a few months ago (totally not his fault). They just finished their first week and were spending the weekend at camp where they were hoping to just relax.

But no! Instead, she's running through the forest, trying to get the inhabitants clear of the danger zone of a tidal wave. And her boyfriend was off to stop said tidal wave. So not the relaxing weekend she had hoped for.

"Chiron!" Annabeth called out to the centaur who had already gathered the cabin counselors and was giving out instructions. Chiron turned to face her and relief washed over his face. Annabeth turned to Grover and she sent him a look that told him to continue bringing the forest people to the hill, and ran towards Chiron and the counselors.

"Annabeth, thank the gods you're alright. When Ms. Gardner told us that you, Percy, and Nico ran off towards the forest, I feared there might be trouble. Speaking of, where are Percy and Nico?" Chiron said, glancing warily at the fleeing satyrs, nymphs, and animals.

"Well, there's definitely trouble. Big trouble. There's a tidal wave forming in Long Island Sound and it's headed for camp." Annabeth told him. Chiron and the cabin counselor's faces donned expressions varying from shock, to downright choking on saliva (courtesy of Travis).

"There's a freaking tsunami headed right for us? We just can't catch a break! Can we? It's barely been a month since the war ended, now we have to deal with non-Gaea related catastrophes too!? Unbelievable!" Leo, head of the Hephaestus cabin, one of the seven who defeated Gaea, shouted, throwing his hands in the air. A series of agreements came from the other cabin counselors through grunts and "I know rights".

"We need to get the campers to the top of half-blood hill to Thalia's tree as quick as possible. It's the highest ground we have." Annabeth continued, looking towards the cabin counselors.

"Where's Nico!?" Will Solace, head of the Apollo cabin asked frantically.

Annabeth just turned away, a frustrated look on her face. "Where do you think? Those two are children of the Big Three, so of course BOTH of them are over there trying to stop the wave!" Annabeth answered, anger directed more at Percy than at Will, because she knew he was probably in a similar position with Nico.

"Wait, you mean to say Percy and Nico are out there right now trying to stop it?" Leo asked, panic evident on his face. Annabeth just growled at him and stomped her foot. "Yes Valdez! That's what I said! Now go on and get your cabins to the top of the hill before we meet Poseidon's domain the hard way!" Annabeth ordered him, obviously irritated.

"Alright! Alright! Jeez." Leo said, putting his arms up defensively. He turned towards the group of campers and started barking orders. "Ey yo! Cabin 9! There's a tidal wave of death hurtling towards us so we sort of need to get our butts up half-blood hill! Calypso! Bring the thing we were working on! I don't want to have to do it all over again!"

The cabin counselors followed suit immediately because Leo's announcement may have caused a mass panic among the campers. "Damn it Valdez, why do you always make things harder for the rest of us!" Clarisse, head of the Ares cabin growled at him, trying to keep campers from heading the wrong way.

"Solace! Get some of your campers to go to the stables and free the Pegasus. They'd be no use to us under the water." She told Will. Will complied, ordering two of his cabin mates to head to the stables, before turning back to his own panicking campers.

Suddenly, the panicking campers were silenced by another rumble of the ground. Annabeth thought it was another earthquake but was quickly proven wrong when a wall of bones rose above the tree line of the forest, easily towering over the 15 foot trees. The campers looked up at the intimidating wall, shock and awe on their faces.

Chiron immediately moved to take advantage of the momentary silence and turned to Drew, the second in command, and the acting cabin counselor of the Aphrodite cabin because Piper was currently at Camp Jupiter, spending time with Jason, son of Jupiter, and Praetor of Camp Jupiter.

"Miss Tanaka, can you please use your charmspeak to get the campers to calmly, but swiftly head to the top of half-blood hill." Chiron whispered to Drew. Drew nodded, her usual act of being rebellious and general annoyingness, absent.

"So like, can everyone just calmly go to the top of half-blood hill!? I'm sure nobody wants to sleep with the fishes tonight. Quickly please!" Drew shouted at the campers, putting a lot of her power into her voice.

Almost immediately, everyone except the cabin counselors and Chiron, started heading to the hill. Drew probably intended for the cabin counselors not to be charmed, so they could still function on their own.

However, Annabeth wasn't paying much attention to the campers. She was staring worriedly at the wall of bones looming over the forest. If that was how tall their last line of defense was, then how big was the wave Percy was trying to stop.

She quickly turned her head towards her cabin mates, and saw them already heading towards the hill, courtesy of Drew's charmspeak. Mind already set, she turned to the forest and was about to start sprinting to go back for Percy and Nico when a hand grabbed her shoulder preventing her from moving.

She turned her head, intending to verbally berate the person stopping her, when she saw Chiron looking at her with a knowing glare. "I know what you're thinking Annabeth, I've practically raised you. I know that you're planning to go back for Percy." He told her, with authority in his voice.

Annabeth resisted his glare and gave a glare of her own. "Will you stop me from going then?" She asked him, a silent plea to let her go beneath her challenging tone. Chiron let go of her shoulder and sighed. "No. I know you would have gone regardless of whether I said yes or no. I only wish to tell you to be extremely careful." He told her with a smile.

Annabeth smiled back and nodded her head in thanks, before running towards Long Island Sound. As she was running, she brought two fingers to her lips, and whistled as loud as she can, similar to how Percy does. A few moments later, a black Pegasus swooped down beside her and she hopped on, not stopping for even a moment.

"Hey Blackjack." Annabeth said, patting the Pegasus' head. Blackjack whinnied in response. Annabeth couldn't speak horse like Percy, but she's known Blackjack long enough to know that he meant to say "What's up, Boss' mate."

"We need to go and prevent a certain seaweed brain from killing himself today." Annabeth told him. Blackjack just opted to snort in response. Annabeth laughed to herself because she could almost practically hear Blackjack say "What else is new?" in her head. Annabeth steered him towards Long Island Sound and they started gaining altitude, quickly rising against the wall of bones.

Once they cleared the wall, Annabeth finally got a glance at the tidal wave that was threatening their camp. She didn't let the shock get to her though. She scanned the empty sea bed and easily found the green eyed seaweed brain he was looking for. He was perched atop a wall of water that was really tall, but compared to the tidal wave, it was still relatively small. He was a good but quickly decreasing distance away from the tidal way.

Suffice to say, he wasn't hard to find.

Suddenly, the raging tidal wave slowed significantly and it gradually became smaller and smaller until it was only a little more than half of how tall it used to be. Annabeth and Blackjack couldn't resist cheering at Percy's accomplishment, Blackjack doing a loop in the air.

She could see Percy panting on his wall of water, then he turned around, hopefully to come back to shore. However, he froze. He didn't move to go back. Annabeth vaguely saw Percy shaking his head.

Then Annabeth realized it. The tidal wave was still way too tall for Nico's wall. Annabeth caught sight of Nico on top of the wall. He was on all fours, panting, and holding on to his stygian iron sword that was implanted into the wall.

She landed Blackjack beside him and jumped off the Pegasus' back. She stood at the edge of the wall and looked straight at Percy. As unrealistic and cheesy as it sounds, she swore she met Percy's eyes. He was probably a hundred miles away at least, but she caught a glimpse of his worried sea-green eyes. She wasn't sure if it was her imagination but she thought she heard his voice.

"Ah… you've done it now Wise Girl."

Then the wall of water Percy was standing on turned around to face the wave. Annabeth froze.

'Wait… no.'

It started to rise, almost rising up to half as tall as the tidal wave.

'No no no, we were finally starting our lives together. This can't be happening.'

The wall of water started speeding towards the tidal wave.

'I don't want to lose him again! I CAN'T!'

Then it slammed into the tidal wave, causing thousands of kilograms of eater to splash into the air, the impact audible from where she and Nico were standing.

"PERCY!"

* * *

'It's not enough.' Nico thought to himself, as he stared at Percy a hundred miles away. He took a second to catch his breath, inhaling deeply every other second. Raising up a wall this tall and wide really took a lot out of him. He also noticed that the tremors shaking the ground has finally stopped.

(**A/N: I KNOW I KNOW, I'm doing this weird thing stories do where it switches perspectives that occur simultaneously. Sorry okay! This concept actually came to me through a dream. You know when you do that thing where you try to create stories in your head before you sleep? Yeah. I basically thought, what if the gods threw a demigod into Tartarus as punishment, but he didn't actually commit the crime? Then I slept, and this story came to fruition. In the dream, it basically worked like how Rick wrote the Heroes of Olympus books, where the perspective shifted from person to person, and sometimes the events were occurring simultaneously. Like in the Mark of Athena, where Annabeth went underground in Rome, Piper, Percy and Jason were doing their things with the nymphs and the twin Giants, and Leo, Frank, and Hazel were doing the thing with the Eidolon's and the Archimedes sphere.**)

Suddenly, he heard something land beside him and he looked up to see Blackjack, Percy's pegasus, and Annabeth riding him. If she saw him however, he didn't know because Annabeth jumped off Blackjack's back and rushed to the edge of his wall.

He followed her line of sight and looked back in Percy's direction. Suddenly Percy did something he didn't expect. He turned his wall back around and faced the tidal wave once more. His wall of water rose and rose, and he shot towards the tidal wave, slamming into it, and breaking the actual wave.

"PERCY!"

Nico winced at the volume of Annabeth's pained cry. She almost made to jump off the wall but Nico immediately lunged and grabbed her arm, pulling her back down beside him before she did something in her lapse in judgement that she would regret.

The impact Percy made was so strong, he was able to hear it from here. But because of Percy's actions, instead of a 37 something foot tidal wave, a barely 15 foot mound of water was now rushing towards his wall, at a moderately fast pace.

The wall of bones that he made rumbled and shook when the water finally slammed into it. It shook as violently as the earthquake awhile ago, but it held. A few moments later, sea water started overflowing over his wall, as all the water that receded from Long Island Sound returned all at once.

Nico almost yelped when the cold water suddenly flowed through Annabeth and him. He saw that Blackjack was hovering above them a few feet above, probably not wanting his feathers getting wet.

He felt Annabeth's shoulders shaking as he held her, her sobs cutting through the air. He held her steady, staying behind her so that they wouldn't be swept by the still overflowing sea water flowing through them.

Eventually, the water level started going down, as the displaced sea water finally started to settle. Nico let go of the still sobbing Annabeth, and her sit by herself. He grabbed hold of his sword, which was still implanted into the wall, and started willing the wall to return to the ground as smoothly as he could.

A few moments later, Nico and Annabeth were kneeling on the soft sand of Long Island Sound, partly submerged in the water, as if the bones sank back into the ground like quick sand. Annabeth was slouched over, her hands submerged in the water, her tears dripping into the water.

He looked back at Annabeth with a sad expression. He stood up and walked beside her, kneeling back down. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. He opened his mouth to say something, but immediately closed it again, not sure what to say.

Eventually, he found the courage and the words to speak. "He's going to be fine you know. He's probably about to pop out of the water any second now, grinning like an idiot." He told her with a small smirk.

"But what if he doesn't!?" Annabeth answered loudly, anger lacing her voice. Nico recoiled from her, shocked at all the emotion in Annabeth's voice.

At that moment, Chiron and the cabin counselors appeared from the woods. They were quickly followed by the rest of the campers, along with the satyrs and nymphs who inhabited the forest. Nico looked back at them and he held a hand up to them, signaling them to not crowd them.

"Our lives were finally starting. Percy and I were finally starting our lives together! I thought we were finally going to have some peace and we can finally relax. Finally have a normal life for once!" Annabeth continued, not caring that everyone could hear her.

Nico turned back to her and listened. "But everytime things finally start going well for us, I keep losing him! The first very first time was when we were in Daedalus' labyrinth. I finally worked up the courage to kiss him, and he goes and blows up the volcano he was in! He ended up missing for two weeks!" Annabeth cried out, sobbing.

Calypso felt uncomfortable, playing with the hem of her shirt. Even if it was so long ago, and she had Leo now, she couldn't help but feel guilty because she had actually fallen in love with Percy, and tried to get him to stay on Ogygia with her.

Leo noticed and put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. He gave her a comforting smile before giving her a kiss on her cheek. Calypso smiled gratefully at him, but she still felt bad for Annabeth.

"Then when we finally won the second Titan War and we had officially started dating, stupid Hera goes and pulls him away from our lives and he was missing for eight months!" Annabeth managed to say, looking at the sky.

Everyone half expected the sky to rumble or for Hera to suddenly appear and turn Annabeth into a hamster but nothing happened.

"Then were finally reunited when we got to Camp Jupiter for the first time, but the next thing we knew, we were traveling through Tartarus! Hades knows how many times Percy died trying to protect me." She continued, saying the last part weakly.

"And now! This… this disaster! Something is trying to take him away from me again and I don't know how much more I can take! Demigods live a life of danger and suffering, but that is multiplied tenfold for him because he's a child of the Big Three! Everytime he goes out there and becomes a hero, I face the fear of thinking that he might not come back!" Annabeth finished, finally breaking down in uncontrollable sobs.

Nico put a hand on her shoulder once again, and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Look, Annabeth. I can't say I know how you feel or what you're going through. But what I do know is that Percy is strong. Stupid strong. If I didn't know any better, he probably would have found a way to kill a giant on his own. He's the strongest demigod I know, stronger than any of the children of the big three. So you need to believe that he's coming back to you. You need to trust in him, like how he trusted you when you had to search for the Athena Parthenos on your own in Rome. He won't die. Trust me, he's too stubborn for that." Nico told her, chuckling.

To be honest, he didn't know where all that came from or if it would work, but Annabeth let out a chuckle through her sobs and looked back at Nico.

"Yeah, he's a seaweed brain after all."

Nico smiled at her and was about to say something back when they heard a loud neigh. Everyone turned towards the sea, and saw Blackjack circling around above a certain spot in the sea.

Nico helped Annabeth up and they walked a bit further into the water until they were waist deep in, trying to get a better look at what Blackjack was circling.

Nico already had a guess as to what it was, or to be precise, WHO it was. He looked at Annabeth to see if she was thinking the same thing. He can't read emotions like a satyr can, but he knew that she was desperately hoping for it to be Percy.

Then as if their prayers were answered, a Hippocampus exploded from the water, rising high enough for it to hit one of Blackjack's hooves as if they did a fistbump. It then turned back to the water and dove.

A few moments later, it reappeared from the surface of the water, speeding towards them faster than a speedboat. And on it's back, was none other than Percy. The Hippocampus stopped a couple of feet away from them and Percy slid off it's back, landing waist deep into the water.

Nico saw Percy pet it's back and the Hippocampus nuzzled him. "Thanks for coming to get me rainbow. Say hello to Tyson for me." Percy told it before it swam back into the depths of the ocean. He then turned towards the sky and grinned. "You too Blackjack, thanks for finding me. I promise I'll get you some sugarcubes tomorrow." Percy shouted at the black Pegasus hovering above them. Blackjack whinnied before flying back further into camp. Percy then finally turned towards Annabeth and him.

Percy met his eyes first, and nodded with a grateful look in his eyes. Nico just nodded back with a sigh before a smirk came upon his lips.

Percy then turned to Annabeth and put on a nervous grin. "So…" Percy said, rubbing the back of his head. Annabeth just looked at him with a look that said 'That's all you have to say?' before running forward and tackling him with a hug.

Percy fell backwards from the momentum but wrapped his arms around Annabeth nonetheless. The water, seemed to rise up as they toppled backwards, cushioning their fall. Annabeth didn't wait for Percy to recover and slammed her lips into his, moving her hands around his neck. Percy responded by putting his hands on her waist and kissing her deeper. Annabeth pulled away first, putting a hand on Percy's cheek.

"You're such an idiot." Annabeth said quietly. "Yeah, but I'm your idiot." Percy answered, touching his forehead to hers.

Nico didn't really know what to do. On one hand, Percy was fine and they successfully prevented a tidal wave from destroying Camp Half-Blood. And on the other hand, Percy and Annabeth were now being all sweet in front of everyone. He averted his gaze and shuffled in the water, feeling really uncomfortable.

Thankfully, Clarisse decided to break the awkwardness.

"Gods, get a room! You're starting to make me want to puke." Clarisse yelled from behind them. Annabeth and Percy immediately pulled apart, both of their faces red from embarrassment.

"Not like you haven't sucked face before Clarisse." Travis jeered at her, chuckling. Clarisse growled at him. "You better shut up Stoll, unless you want to accidentally get run through in the next Capture the flag." She threatened him. "Wha-!? What did I do to you? Chiron! Clarisse is giving me a death threat!" Connor, the other Stoll replied, whining like a baby.

Clarisse growled, and just chose to ignore them. The distraction did it's job though, effectively breaking the awkwardness in the air as multiple campers chuckled at the Stoll brothers' annoying personalities.

Percy and Annabeth started walking towards Chiron, hands intertwined. Nico followed, but a few feet behind. When they finally got out of the water, Nico was surprised to see that he was completely dry. Percy looked back at him and gave him a wink to which Nico just rolled his eyes.

"I believe we have you and Mr. di Angelo to thank for our camp not being destroyed by the sea." Chiron said, turning to Percy and Nico with amusement in his eyes. "Nah. If you're going to thank anyone, thank Annabeth here." Percy replied. Nico, Annabeth, and Chiron all turned to Percy with a questioning look.

"If she hadn't flown to the shore on Blackjack, putting herself directly in the splash zone, I probably wouldn't have risked my life by slamming myself into that tidal wave to fully neutralize it so when it hit Nico's wall, it wouldn't have touched the camp at all." Percy explained with a stupid grin.

"What the-!?" Annabeth turned to Percy with a scowl before straight up punching him in the face. "You're so-! You're just so-! Ugh!" Annabeth stumbled on her words, before turning around and marching away. The campers cleared a path for her as she passed, not wanting to stand in the way of a fuming Annabeth.

Everyone laughed at the comedic scene that played itself before them. Nico slapped a hand to his forehead, letting out a sigh.

"Alright everyone, why don't we head back to our cabins. We've had a really early and stressful wake up call, and I believe we would all appreciate some extra hours of sleep. Cabin counselors, lead your campers back to your cabins, and we'll have a meeting about this incident at the Big House later on in the day." Chiron announced after he shook his head at Percy, who was holding his jaw.

Everyone started heading back to their cabins and Nico let out a relieved sigh. He hoped that the rest of the day goes on without a hitch.

'Maybe now I can finally relax.'

"di Angelo!"

He looked towards the voice and saw Will glaring at him from the tree line. "Don't think you're off the hook! We're going to have a talk later about running off towards tidal waves without telling me anything!" Will continued before turning around and running to catch up with his cabin.

'I guess not.'

* * *

_Blue was all Caspian could see. A fading blue, that was once as electrifying as the sky._

_Tears were falling from Caspian's eyes as he held the girl on the ground close. He squeezed the hand that was on his cheek as he silently begged the girl not to close her beautiful eyes. He choked on a breath as the girl's eyes slowly started to close._

_'Gods please don't let her die!'_

_His prayer went unheard as the hand on his cheek went limp and fell to the ground._

_Caspian looked at the smile that remained on the girl's face, before he let out a pained scream._

-Line Break-

Caspian woke up with a muffled and scratchy scream. He was sweatier than the usual that was expected when you're in Tartarus, and he was panting heavily. He brought a trembling hand to his eyes, intending to rub the sleep from his eyes but was surprised to find tears traveling down his cheeks. He tried to calm himself down, slowing his breathing, and trying to stop the trembling of his hands.

Among all of the recurring nightmares he experiences, that's the one he never got used to. It's the only one that doesn't stop tormenting him when he wakes up. It stays on his mind, making him remember and feel everything again as if it was happening the first time around. Caspian leaned against the wall behind him, buried his face in his hands, trying to erase the image of fading blue eyes from his mind.

Then he suddenly heard footsteps outside and the rough opening of his cell. He looked up and stood right up, squinting his eyes to help his pupils adjust because his eyes had been closed just been closed a second ago.

When his eyes finally adjusted, his eyes widened at what he saw. Standing in front of his cell was the Big Three gods.

He backed away from the three figures standing in front of him and scanned his surroundings, suddenly cautious of everything.

"Caspian. Son… It's… It's me, Poseidon. Your father." The one in the middle said gently, slowly entering the cell. Caspian opened his mouth to tell him to stay back, but what came out was an incoherent noise that sounded like a dying cat's hiss.

Poseidon recoiled at the noise, momentarily stopping. He steeled his nerves and continued walking forward gently. "Please, son. Calm yourself. We are here to get you out. We are revoking your punishment. You can finally be free." He continued, putting his hands up in front of him in a comforting gesture.

Feelings and emotions he had thought he had long since forgotten started stirring inside of him, making his knees shake. Hope, relief, happiness, and gratitude. But it was immediately replaced by anger, bitterness, doubt, and eventually, fear.

He feared that this was just another illusion. Another part of his punishment. Another trick this place was trying to get him to fall for, just so he would suffer. And after the nightmare he just had, he wasn't willing to trust anything his eyes are showing him.

"I'm not falling for this!" Caspian managed to half whisper half shout painfully. His throat, burning as if it was beings scraped by an electric grater. Poseidon almost didn't understand what Caspian said because of how gurgled and scratchy it sounded.

"Show yourselves! Is this your doing you slimy snake!? Haven't you had enough fun with me already!?" Caspian wheezed, his eyes darting all around his cell as he dropped into the battle stance that was still deeply engraved into his muscle memory.

"This is no trick Caspian Evans. It is truly us you see, and we really are here to free you." Hades said from behind Poseidon, slowly entering the cell as well.

"Right, and the underworld is full of pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows!" Caspian spat back, looking cautiously at Hades. (**A/N: Kudos if you get that reference. Fluffle Puff is lyf.**) Hades looked offended at the insult, but didn't do anything, choosing to stay silent instead.

"Is this another one of your stupid pranks Kronos!? You'd think someone who doesn't have a physical body wouldn't be awake all the time!" Caspian cried out, looking up with a scowl.

The Big Three flinched at the mention of their father. They were concerned that Caspian was throwing the name of the Titan loosely. Zues chose this time to step forward and speak.

"It would do you good to stop this nonsense and listen to us." Zeus said, walking confidently into the cell. Caspian panicked and shot his hand forward, willing any water he could find to move. Suddenly, all the sweat from his body shot forward towards the big three.

Poseidon immediately intercepted it and caught all the sweat, gathering it in his hand. The Big Three were shocked, not expecting it at all.

"How did you-"

"You dare attack-"

Hades and Zeus started saying at the same time but Poseidon cut them off by raising his arm. "He just panicked. Calm down! Look at him." Poseidon growled at them quietly. Zeus and Hades looked back at Caspian and saw the frightened and surprised glint in his murky green eyes.

Caspian was surprised as well, not believing what he just did either. However, pulling all his sweat from his body left him exhausted and dehydrated. He finally collapsed to the ground, panting on all fours. Poseidon took this chance to get close to Caspian and put a hand on his bare shoulder.

Caspian flinched at the contact, fully expecting an attack but relaxed when he felt the warmth of the hand on his shoulder. He looked up and bright sea-green eyes full of sorrow and regret met his empty green ones. At that moment, he realized, his father really was in front of him. And for the first time in the painful decades he's been here, he let himself hope.

Caspian choked back a sob and threw his arms around his father as tears he'd thought he'd never shed again fell from his eyes. "It's… been so hard. Everyday… has been so… painful." Caspian sobbed into his father's shoulder. Poseidon put and arm around Caspian's back and put another on his head, holding him tightly.

"It's going to be alright now. You're going home."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hello lovely people of . Hello Percy Jackson fans! First of all, I would like to say that this is totally random. Like I said, this concept came to me in a dream, so I apologize if it isn't really all that concise or cohesive. I feel like it's all over the place, and the way I spaced events and included filler in between paragraphs were cringey. Anyway, I have an inkling of an idea for a storyline. I'm not sure if I should turn this into an actual story or just leave it as a oneshot here. I mean, I already have my Umbrella Academy story just begging to be updated. But, let's see. If people actually like this, I might continue. I'm not begging for reads or guilt tripping anyone in to liking this by the way. I'm just not confident in my ability to keep up two stories when my first one has already been left alone for months. Let's hope creativity strikes me and my drive for writing is rekindled. I truly enjoyed writing this down and I really feel good about it. **

**On another note, can you guys suggest a love interest for Caspian? I already have someone in mind, but I wouldn't mind seeing what you guys think. I might even change my mind if I'm convinced someone else is a better match.**

**Anyway, peace out for now 3**

**Leblanch**


End file.
